Worth It
by blue paper hearts
Summary: Now, though, he could go on forever and a day about why he did not regret his choices.  HanxLeia


**Note! **I know there are a ton of stories like this, but really this first part was added on later because the latter part was the original and this was the easiest way to transition into that part. Plus, I'm finding character analysis to be unconditionally fun.

* * *

><p>There had been many mentions of just how well Han Solo lived up to his last name over the years.<p>

There were a few—really it was only one, because the other member of that group had passed years prior—who would say he wasn't as solo as everyone thought, as he claimed. That would be Chewie, who had stuck by his side for years because of an 'eternal debt' he felt he owed, though for even Han Solo, that was a twinge to much for even _his_ pride to take in. But, regardless, the massive wookie stayed around, remaining loyal to Han the entire time, and it was in that sense that Han was not entirely solo. Because he enjoyed drinking with Chewie, he enjoyed laughing with Chewie. Most importantly, Han loved the feeling of being best friends with Chewie, because it seemed only the wookie really understood him—because the wookie was the only creature in the galaxy whom knew every little detail of his childhood, and still stayed around.

Most of the time, however, it was references on just how perfectly he lived up to it. Following his own set of rules and code to live by, never letting anybody call the shots, leaving women before he had the chance to engrave their names in his mind—not that he was going to let them leave their mark on him, oh no, he would never let such an atrocity like that happen.

But it did, after many years, in the form of a petite, white wearing, princess of a recently destroyed planet.

Normally Han Solo—the Han Solo, who once thought he would forever remain solo and was perfectly okay with that—wouldn't have bothered to remember her name. Let alone learn it. After all, she was a feisty, stuck up, stubborn princess. Why should he have any reason to like her—let alone love—other than for her money, which could have been obliterated along with her home?

But, for Force knows what reason, he learned her name, and it stuck with him. Oh boy did it remain. It wasn't just written on his hand or stapled to his forehead. It wasn't even gently inscribed in her—beautifully exquisite—cursive handwriting, oh no. Because being the feisty princess that she was—with her surprising intimidation skills in spite of her miniature stature, primarily next to him—she had to personally engrave it with a multi tool to his soft brain tissue and make sure that her name was carved eloquently and forcefully all at once.

Boy did it hurt.

Because now he wasn't the free, solo-forever Han Solo that he had once been. He was the in-love-with-the-princess Han Solo, and that changed so many things about him. She changed so many things about him—and most likely did not even realize it. Because usually, he didn't banter back and forth with women—he just smooth talked himself into their pants. He didn't flirt with them just with the purpose to annoy them—after all, one smile and they were putty in his hands.

And he sure as _hell _didn't come back for more.

But, there was something about the princess that Han found himself in love with. Her determination was never ceasing, and though she could be bitingly sarcastic at times, she always had a little faith that things would work out for the best in the long run. Her compassion for everything in her life—the rebellion, her friends, her family—always made itself present, regardless of how angry she might have been. Her stubbornness, though a large pain in the rear at times, proved to make things interesting.

And her love—that was the best of all.

Because she loved determined, compassion, and a bit stubborn all at once. But at the same time, she knew how to mold herself into giving the correct form and amount of love depending on the person.

And to him, that was plenty worth it. Worth losing his—once favorite—way of life. Worth losing that code he lived by—actually, most had been redefined so that it could apply to all of them, because no way in hell would Han Solo put another code before the one he made for himself. Worth stopping his pursue of women all across the galaxy just so he could have that one he loved to call his.

It really would be just his luck to fall in love with such a feisty princess.

But hey, he wasn't complaining.

Because he would probably do it over and over however many times he was asked by life to do it over.

And he really didn't mind that idea.

When asked if he regretted choosing this path—because people had asked, including Leia on a handful of occasions—Han would look at them in silence for a moment, before grinning the lop sided grin he was gifted with, and fervently shake his head 'no', while saying "never" at the same time. They would leave it at that, because they too would share the same attitude, and understand without hesitation. Most had lovers, spouses, even children that they cared deeply, fervently about, and knowing that sentiment, understood that it was not only indescribable, but also something the heart cherished and refused to give up without a vicious battle.

Only once had someone asked him why, and that had been Leia, and he had simply smiled at her, shrugged, and nonchalantly said "because I love you". Of course, there was more than just that, now at least. When he had said that to Leia, it had been before either knew of the twins' presence, and it had sufficed perfectly. Now though, he could go on forever and a day about why he did not regret his choices.

Because there was something amusing about the way Leia and Jacen would occasionally yawn in unison with each other, or how Jaina would get a—heart melting—scowl on her face and fierce determination in her brown eyes whenever what she wanted was teasingly and playfully pulled just out of her reach. There was something fascinating when it came to watching Jacen play with his finger, his two small hands softly clutching his one index, or how Jaina would randomly stick her foot in her mouth with deep concentration, like it was the best toy in the world and she would not let anyone else tell her how it worked.

And, of course, there was something utterly magical about watching Leia, Jaina, and Jacen sleep peacefully blissful at the same time.

So yes, to Han Solo, it really was giving all of it up—his code, his lifestyle—just for that one thing he had never had growing up. A family.

Besides, it was just a tad bit amusing to watch Luke try to handle both the twins at once. If he was to be a father one day, he would require quite a bit of practice.

The Jedi 'handbook', after all, says nothing about handling infants.

Particularly twin infants.

Force sensitive twin infants.

(And that is why Luke and Leia were split up as infants.)

* * *

><p>This story was really kind of inspired by the "Foot in the Mouth" part. Seriously. I was babysitting one day and one of the little did that and I just wondered "why do babies put their feet in their mouth?" and from there it just twisted and turned and degraded and progressed until I found a base for it. That's my story (and I'm sticking to it!). Hope you liked it and please review? Maybe even offer a suggestion why babies put their feet in their mouth? I really really really (really really really) want to know!<p> 


End file.
